The present invention relates generally to microphones used on a film or television shooting set. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microphone stand which is adjustable in height and can be planted onto a variety of surfaces.
The microphone stands currently offered are either, a tall stand commonly used by live bands and singers which is slightly adjustable in height, a microphone boom consisting of a microphone attached to a pole held in position by an operator, or a one-foot high table stand commonly used in voice-over recording booths and radio stations. The microphone boom poles commonly used on a film or television shooting set are approximately six to eighteen feet long. In use, a boom operator holds a boom pole with a mike attached to an end thereof in order to record the actor""s dialog. While generally satisfactory, there are instances when the boom operator cannot get in close enough to properly record the dialog with the boom pole. This may be due to a variety of circumstances, including shadows created by the boom pole or boom pole operator, wide master shots wherein the effective range of the boom pole is exceeded, etc.
In such instances where a boom pole cannot be used, dialog is recorded using either plant microphones or radio microphones. A plant microphone comprises a microphone which is placed out of view of the camera, but is close enough to capture the dialog. Currently, there are only a few ways to plant a microphone. One is by placing the microphone on a sand bag close to where the dialog will occur. This is often awkward since the microphone is short of the proper height and angle. Sometimes a recording studio microphone stand, typically one foot in length, is used with a microphone attached to the end. However, the stand may be too short or too tall for a given situation as the microphone must be within range to adequately capture the dialog, yet hidden from view of the camera. A microphone may also be taped directly to a vertical surface, such as a wall or fence. However, the microphone is often too heavy and falls off during recording.
Many sound mixers revert to radio microphones positioned on the actors themselves. This also presents problems in that a great deal of time is expended in concealing these microphones from the view of the camera. Also, a radio microphone planted on the actor does not produce the natural sound quality of a properly planted microphone or properly placed boom microphone.
Accordingly, there is a need for a microphone stand which can be planted near the point where the dialog will occur and adjustable in height so as to properly record the dialog. What is also needed is a microphone stand which is sufficiently stable so as to eliminate the need to prop the microphone with other stabilizing devices. What is also needed is a microphone stand which is capable of being securely fixed to a surface, such as a vertical surface. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention relates to a microphone stand which is capable of being planted near positions of dialog while being adjustable in height to properly record the dialog. The adjustable microphone stand in its simplest form comprises a planar base having an exteriorly threaded protrusion extending from a surface thereof. Preferably, the protrusion extends from a central portion of the base. A microphone is attachable to the protrusion of the base so as to be securely positioned thereon. Typically, the microphone includes a bracket which is configured to accept the protrusion of the base.
In a particularly preferred form, the adjustable microphone stand includes a plurality of extension segments. Each extension segment is configured to detachably connect to the base protrusion and an adjoining extension segment. Typically, each extension segment includes a protrusion which is exteriorly threaded and extending from one end of the segment. A depression, which includes interior threads, is formed in an opposite end of the segment. The depression is configured to be mated with the base protrusion, or an adjoining segment protrusion. Preferably, the extension segments are of varying lengths to permit a user to adjust the microphone to any number of heights. Preferably, felt or leather washers are inserted between the extension segments and base connection points to ensure a tight fit and to prevent damage to the individual components.
The base itself is comprised of a solid and heavy material, such as aluminum or the like, for added support and stability. The base includes a plurality of apertures therethrough for insertion of fasteners, such as nails or screws, so that the base can be fixed to a surface, such as a wall. The apertures may be of varying sizes to accept fasteners of varying widths.